Reflections from a Balcony
by Erin87
Summary: A collection of Sparky poems. Angst/romance.
1. Reflections from a Balcony

A.N.1: Hello everyone! This is just a little something I wrote in Literature class because we had to write a sonnet. It is of course Stargate and Sparky related, because that's the first place my mind runs, so... anyway. It's from John's point of view. Hope you like it. : )

* * *

'Reflections from a Balcony'

This city of ours, an incredible one.

We got lost among its spires and towers.

We watched its windows get lit by the sun.

Our home, created by Ancient powers.

Lost here for centuries, finally found,

Coming to life as we walked through the gate.

Oceans above us, we made not a sound,

Realizing then that this place was our fate.

Dangers and troubles, we got through it all.

A family formed, us two at its head.

I always was there to answer your call,

But now I'm filled with unspeakable dread.

I feel I'm alone, space seems all too wide.

This home isn't home, you're not by my side.

* * *

A.N.2: Thanks for reading and please please review! What do you think of my poetry?


	2. A Moment of Quiet

A.N.1: I decided I wanted to write another poem just for the fun of it. This one's from Elizabeth's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

A Moment of Quiet

I move to the railing and take a deep breath.

The wind blows my hair, the salt air is clean.

Here in the quiet few mem'ries of death,

A welcome respite, like one found in a dream.

-

The balcony's empty, I'm here all alone.

The privacy's nice- it happens so rarely.

I switch off my headset to hear the wind moan.

The door opens. I sigh, relaxed just barely.

-

I turn around, half expecting the worst

But it's you who walks out, looking cheerful.

Your black hair is wild, but that's hardly a first.

The thought of it neat's almost fearful.

-

You step to my side, don't say much at all.

And oddly enough, now the company's nice.

My wish and need for solitude stall.

But still the past plauges my mind like a vice.

-

Then you grin, meet my eyes, and banish the ghost.

I throw back a smile and I suddenly see

That the one single thing that matters the most...

Is the fact that you're standing next to me.

-

The past is the past, it's over and done.

You're here. We're alive. No longer just one.

* * *

A.N.2: Hope you liked it. I wanted to do something a little happier this time. Please review!


	3. Always and Forever

A.N.1: This was inspired by a drabble prompt on the Sparky thread at Gateworld. As you can see, it didn't exactly turn out that way, but that's okay. It's from John's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

When all's said and done,

When the war is all won,

Standing out in the air,

Moonlight on your hair…

We'll stand side by side,

And they'll never divide

Because they can't know

What it takes to let go.

-

I reach for your hand,

And it's all I can stand

To see you so hurt

Soul laid low in the dirt.

You're mine to protect,

And this brand new effect

Has done something to me,

'Cause you're all I can see.

-

I smile and you look,

Guess that's all that it took.

Your eyes shine much brighter,

My heart's now much lighter.

It's such total peace

And it never can cease,

Because we're together,

Always and forever.

* * *

A.N.2: Thanks for reading, hope you liked, and please review! :)


	4. Another Day in Paradise

A.N.1: Another prompted piece (the prompt is the title), this one from a split point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Day in Paradise**

-**  
**

Elizabeth:

I sit at my desk and read a report

About some world just like a tropic resort.

Someone knocks on my door. Another complaint?

Oh this really is trying my self-restraint.

He goes on and on, but I nod and I smile

Thinking no doubt this will take quite a while.

-

My head starts to ache as he drones about rice,

Just another day in paradise.

-

John:

I slip and my face hits the floor with a smack

Too slow at avoiding Ronon's hard whack.

The big guy just smiles- he knows that he wins-

His right hook is worse than all manner of sins.

We've been at this all day, sparring for hours

And all that I want is to just hit the showers.

-

I leave the gym finally, longing for ice.

Just another day in paradise.

-

Both:

The breeze is so cool as we step out the door,

And the day melts away to be trouble no more.

The balcony's quiet, the ocean is calm

And your hand feels just right tucked away in my palm.

We lean on the railing, enjoying the night.

Our city indeed is a beautiful sight.

-

Your arms are around me - the feeling's so nice-

Just another day in paradise.

* * *

A.N.2: Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	5. I Save You Every Night

A.N.1: A confession: I took the title of this poem, the idea in general actually, from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Spike says it to Buffy after she comes back from the dead for the second time. I was watching it and I suddenly got struck by how well it applied to John and Elizabeth (it was one of those *squeak!* Ahh! moments). I've been wanting to write something with it for a while, and I was in the right mood for it today, so I did.

So anyway, enough from me. It's from John's POV. Enjoy. :)

* * *

I Save You Every Night

-

I don't know if you can hear me,

I don't know just where you are.

But there's so much that needs saying:

An 'I'm sorry' from afar.

-

Things didn't go the way I planned,

Things hardly ever do.

Still never did I ever think

That I would end up losing you.

-

I push on through - I've got no choice -

It keeps the pain at bay.

Yet when I close my eyes and go to sleep

Things turn out a different way.

-

A hundred things done differently,

A thousand wrong turns changed.

Another minute, just one more…

Our places rearranged.

-

I run a little faster,

When you're found it's not too late.

I grab your hand, we get away…

It's such a different fate.

-

Then I wake up and you're gone

And I remember how it was.

So I live each day - like you would want,

And I hang on because…

-

In my dreams I don't give up the fight.

In my dreams I save you every night.

* * *

A.N.2: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always much appreciated, so please take the time and let me know what you think! :)


	6. The Only One

A.N: Hello all! Wow, it's been a really long time since I've posted anything here. But lately I've been having a resurgence of all my Stargate/John&Elizabeth feels, so hopefully there will be some new stuff to show for it. This poem isn't from John or Elizabeth's point of view specifically; it's more of a window on both their thoughts, since they're so in tune most of the time. Enjoy!

* * *

_-The Only One-_

I never expected to find a home.

I never expected to feel this way.

But this place is drawing me closer,

And you give me a reason to stay.

You aren't what I envisioned.

You aren't what I first thought.

And something about you pulls me in;

I'm safe, though I am caught.

I look into your eyes.

I see what you don't speak.

You understand like no one else;

Give strength when I am weak.

I can do what needs to be done.

I can say what needs to be said.

Rise up to meet the world and its demands,

And you're the only one who understands.

I've never felt this balance.

I've never felt this whole.

From minute one, just you and me;

Some matching of my soul.

We love this place like no one else.

We found where we belong.

And we would give up anything

To keep our city strong.

I can't breathe when you're in danger.

I can't stop my pounding heart.

It's always you I think of first,

Whenever disasters start.

With you I let my guard down.

From your eyes I cannot hide.

Every inch of me, from heart to hands...

And you're the only one who understands.

If I'm honest, this means more.

If I'm honest, then it's you.

By your side, my heart's at your command.

'Cause in the end you always understand.

* * *

A.N.2: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are so vastly appreciated you have no idea. :) I love to hear what you have to think!


End file.
